


Love Hurts, Doesn't It?

by Acealmond



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, i want to write better things in the future, please be nice and if y'all have critism please tell me, this is my first work so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acealmond/pseuds/Acealmond
Summary: Ashtyn was a very special person, and was just trying to do his best in life.~sorry guys this isn't the best. I'll work to improve myself!~





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody who chooses to read my story! Thank you, and I really hope you enjoy. It may not be great at first, but I'll try my best to keep you guys happy. If you want, you can come to my social media if you have questions or suggestions. Alright, enough talking. Time to get to the actual story!!


	2. Introduction

Ashtyn was a happy young boy, and had everything going for him. Except for his major secret - He was a trans male. Only his closest friends knew, and they were on the volleyball team with him. He loved them dearly and would do mostly anything for them. Then his mother told him the bad news, that he would have to transfer schools. That also meant that he had to leave all his trusting friends behind. He pleaded and pleaded for them not to leave, but his mother told him, with tears in her eyes, that they’re being forced to leave. That really scared him, but he hesitantly nodded and bit his lip. He could get use to this...right? Getting all new friends, being on the opposite team than his friends...who didn’t know his secret. It would all be fine, right?! It would just take a bit of time to get used to. 

They packed and packed memories of old away and were getting ready for brand new ones. The moving process wasn’t all that hard, it was the actual adjusting part. Ashtyn slipped on his new uniform, and sighed. He hadn’t even gotten to school yet, and he already felt constricted by what he was wearing. Making his way towards school and past some of his classmates, he felt tons of eyes on him. They probably only noticed that he was new, and not that he was different. 

He was introduced to the class, with a very small introduction. “Hello, my name is Ashtyn Williams. Please take good care of me.” He had whispered, afraid to raise his voice more. Unsure of how they would react to him, he shuffled back to his seat. He kept his gaze down, and he bit his lip. To his left, a smiling cheerful girl leaned over, and she simply watched him for a moment before speaking. “Hi there. I’m Liliana, but you can call me Lily. I’ll be your first friend you make here. Does that sound good?” She whispered, and Ashtyn quickly nodded, a huge smile on his face at this point. Maybe life here wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. It probably won't be all that good but thanks for reading! There will be multiple chapters, so watch out for new updates!!
> 
> ~Come visit my social media!!~  
> Instagram: acealmond  
> Tumblr: kenmakozumeisbae


End file.
